


Sploosh

by Coalmine301



Series: Shifter Au [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is not a good boat, Anakin loves water, Gen, Obi-wan hates water, Shifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: The title kinda gives it away.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/water, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Shifter Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755859
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Sploosh

Obi-wan frowned at the river, his tail flicking unhappily behind him. “I don’t like this,” he muttered grumpily to himself.

Of course Anakin heard it anyway. “Aw, don’t be a grumpy-butt, Master,” he teased. “It’s not so bad.”

The serval just huffed in reply. Of course from the moment Anakin had gotten over his fear of water he had fallen in love with it (almost as hard as he had fallen in love with - no, not the time. Though if those fools thought he didn’t know about their not so secret relationship…). Perhaps it was because of him being a tiger shifter, but whatever the case Anakin would more often than not gleefully jump into any body of water he found. 

And so Anakin had been in a downright cheerful mood ever since they first set foot on Naboo. Not just because of Padme (and Obi-wan was certain that her entourage wasn’t anywhere near as oblivious as they pretended to be) but also because of the many lakes and rivers the planet boasted. In fact, recently the younger shifter’s fur was wet more often than not. 

Obi-wan couldn’t say he shared the sentiment. He’d prefer to keep his paws dry, thank you very much. 

Just then a familiar grin spread across the padawan’s features, one Obi-wan had learned to dread. “You know, Master, I could ferry you across,” the tiger suggested. 

“No,” Obi-wan replied flatly. It was a terrible idea. Mostly because there was a high chance of him falling in, but there was also more… dignified ways of crossing the stream.

“Aw, you won’t fall in, Master,” Anakin chuffed unperturbed. “I’m more competent than you think,” he added with a playful headbonk. Of course with his rapid growth spurts the gently bonk almost bowled the smaller cat over. 

As usual Obi-wan found himself immediately tempted to say “no”. And the serval was going to before he caught himself. He supposed if it all went downhill he could always blame Anakin. And as much as he loved him, obi-wan wouldn’t be the first to admit that boy could always use his ego knocked down a peg or two. 

“Very well.”

And that was how Obi-wan found himself balanced precariously on his apprentice’s back as the tiger gracefully made his way across the stream. Of course Obi-wan was much less graceful with his fur puffed out and all four paws gripping anxiously at Anakin’s striped fur. Though at least his paws were dry so that’s something. 

By now they were almost fully across. Anakin chuckled under his breath at his mentor’s distress. For someone always so calm and collecting it was really amusing to see Obi-wan freaked out as he was now. If only he had a HoloCam on him now. He was sure Vos would appreciate-

“Ani!”

And all thoughts of possible blackmail fled his mind as a familiar voice reached his ears. Sure enough there stood the Naboo senator in a simple (by her standards) dress. He wasn’t sure what she was doing out here but he found he didn’t care.

“Padme!” He cried out, rushing up the bank to greet her.

All too late he remembered the serval that had perched on his back. Said serval landed gracelessly into the lake with a splash and a quick yelp. And Anakin immediately knew he was in trouble. 

“Anakin!” The smaller cat leapt up with a hiss, water dripping from his frame. Oh and he was pissed. And so Anakin barely turned tail and ran for the hills, Obi-wan screeching on his tail the whole time. 

To this day Padme would swear up and down that she did not, in fact, giggle like a maniac watching those two. But could you really blame her if she did?


End file.
